The Recall
The scientists at GEV Research were working on their own individual projects. That changed one day. "Hey, everyone," said one scientist, "there seems to be a disturbance on the moon!" The supervisors and the other scientist came to verify her findings. They found that the findings were true. They called NASA, but NASA did not receive their call well. They thought that it was a prank, and they hung up on GEV Research. Then, NASA decided to investigate the matter for themselves, and then, they found that the findings were true, so they loaded two astronauts and supplies in a shuttle, and they did the countdown from nine to zero, and the astronauts were off into space. Conditions were favorable for the launch. They landed safely on the moon. Right as they exited the shuttle, they heard a small noise, and they decided to investigate it. They went what they did not know was the moon base, and they saw lots of residue and Zordon's burst tube. One of the astronauts applied a small droplet to the residue, and Dark Specter came back to life! He then revived Ecliptor, Master Vile, Darkonda, Elgar, Goldar, Rito, Scorpina, Baboo, Finster, and Squatt. He created his own army, the Planet Patrollers. Then he turned to the two astronauts. "Thanks for bringing us back to life," said Dark Specter, "it's just too bad that you have to pay the penalty!" The two astronauts looked at each other in confusion. "Toss them in a crater and cover it!" said Dark Specter. The Planet Patrollers seized the two astronauts, tossed them in a crater, and covered it. Because there was a lack of oxygen, the two astronauts eventually lost their lives. "Okay, everyone!" said Dark Specter, "we will do what we have wanted to do for a long time. And that is to conquer Earth! And this time, no one will stand in our way!" They all cheered. "Planet Patrollers!" said Dark Specter, "go down to Earth and start wreaking havoc! I'm going to enjoy this!" Dark Specter and Master Vile laughed evilly. Now, someone was spying on them. She heard everything, so she left, but she wasn't undetected. Elgar heard her footsteps. "Dark Specter," said Elgar. "Yes?" asked Dark Specter. "I ''swear ''that someone was in here spying on us!" said Elgar. "I wouldn't worry about it," said Dark Specter, "the universe will be ours anyway!" "Yes, Dark Specter," said Elgar, "why didn't I think of that before?" Divatox immediately went to where Rita and Lord Zedd were living, and at the time, they were having a good time. Then, Divatox approached them, and Rita saw her. "Divatox?" asked Rita, "what are you doing here?" Lord Zedd turned around. "I have something important to tell you," said Divatox. "What is it?" asked Rita. "Dark Specter wants to take over the planet Earth!" said Divatox, "even though it wasn't our fault, we have to help them!" "Unfortunately, you're right!" said Lord Zedd. "But who?" asked Rita. "I know," said Divatox, "come with me." "Where are we going?" asked Rita. "Just trust me," said Divatox. The three of them went to Reefside High. They entered the building and they were greeted by a friendly receptionist. "Hi!" said the receptionist, "how can I help you?" "Yes," said Divatox, "we're looking for Tommy Oliver. It's important!" "I'll see what I can do," said the receptionist, "watch the desk for me, okay?" "Okay," said Rita. At the time, Tommy was teaching on the subject of RNA and DNA and how the cell works. Then, the receptionist came to the classroom. "Yes?" asked Tommy. "You have visitors," said the receptionist, "they say that it's important!" "Be right down," said Tommy. Tommy proceeded to leave his classroom. "Now, you behave yourselves while I'm gone!" said Tommy. When Tommy left, the class became unruly, but then, another teacher came in, and the class calmed down quickly. Tommy went to greet his guests in the lobby. "I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Tommy, "what can I do for you?" "Can we talk in private?" asked Divatox. "Sure!" said Tommy, "we can go inside the conference room! Let's go!" Tommy and his guests went inside the conference room, and they sat down at the long wooden table. "So," said Tommy, "what do you need?" "It's us, Rita, Lord Zedd, and Divatox," said Rita. Tommy then became apprehensive. "Please! Listen to us!" said Rita, "the whole time, we have been under Dark Specter's control, but when Andros blasted Zordon's tube, we were set free. If you don't believe us, then ask Andros and Karone! They know all about it!" Tommy then relaxed. "I see," said Tommy, "I'm going to trust you. So, why ''are ''you here?" "Many villains have been revived somehow," said Rita, "we don't know how it happened, and they want to take over the Earth. We want to help you stop them. Hopefully, we can work together." "No games?" asked Tommy. "No games," said Divatox. "Then, let's go to my lair," said Tommy, "but first, I have to take care of something." "Okay," said Divatox, "go ahead." Tommy went to the receptionist's desk. "Roberta," said Tommy, "I'm going to need a sub for my class; I don't know when I'll be back, but I have to take care of something!" "No problem, Dr. Oliver!" said The receptionist. "Thanks, Roberta!" said Tommy, "you're the best!" Tommy went back into the conference room to retrieve his guests. "Ready to go?" asked Tommy. "Sure!" said Lord Zedd. They then hopped in Tommy's jeep, and they drove to Tommy's house. "Here we are!" said Tommy, "come inside! There something that I want to show you!" At first, Rita and Divatox were a little uneasy about going in Tommy's house, but then they decided to go inside. Tommy led them to the basement. They were in awe of the architecture of the basement. "Wow!" said Rita. "Yeah!" said Divatox. "Hold on, guys," said Tommy, "I'm going to call a friend of mine. She may be able to help us. You should meet her." Tommy phoned Hayley. "Hello?" asked Hayley. "Hello, Hayley?" asked Tommy. "Tommy?" asked Hayley, "what's going on?" "You're needed in my basement," said Tommy. "I'll come, right now!" said Hayley. "See you later," said Tommy. "Bye," said Hayley. "Bye," said Tommy. Hayley drove to Tommy's lair and came down to Tommy's lair. Hayley and Lord Zedd, Rita, and Divatox. Rita, Lord Zedd, and Divatox told her their dark secret, but Hayley was very understanding. "So," said Hayley, "what's going on?" "Apparently," said Tommy, "many villains have been revived. Most of them are from my time." "Mesogog is back?" asked Hayley. "No," said Tommy, "not Mesogog, but many others, many ''dangerous ''others." "I see," said Hayley, "so, what do we do? The Dino Gems are exhausted, and we have no zords! There is no way to fight them!" "Maybe there is!" said Divatox. Everyone turned to look at Divatox. "I remember something," said Divatox, "I remember from my villain days that there was a Dino Crystal which contained seven powers called the Dino Gems in it. I think that the Dino Gems may be related to the Dino Crystal. I hope that I'm not wrong." "So, where is this Dino Crystal?" asked Tommy. "It's in the Nedor Mountains on the planet Eltare," said Divatox, "it might work out if we can find a way to get there." "There might be a way," said Hayley. "How?" asked Rita. "I can teleport you using my computer," said Hayley. "Then, what are we waiting for?" asked Rita, "let's get going!" "Right!" said Hayley. Hayley activated her computer and managed to teleport them to the foot of the Nedor Mountains. What they did not know is that Goldar and Rito were climbing the mountain on the other side. They climbed until they reached a cave, and all of them saw each other. They all lunged for the Dino Crystal, but Goldar and Rito knocked Tommy out of the way. "No!" said Tommy. When Goldar tried to grab it, it emitted a charge that knocked him against the cave wall. "Let me try!" said Rito. Rito tried to grab the crystal, and the same thing happened. It also emitted a charge and knocked him against the cave wall. "Let ''me ''try!" said Tommy. Tommy took the crystal and picked it up; there was no charge. It glowed intermittently in his hands. "I guess that the crystal can sense the difference between good and evil!" said Tommy. Goldar and Rito became angry. "If we can't have the crystal, nobody can!" said Goldar. Goldar and Rito blasted the ceiling of the cave and left quickly. Tommy noticed that the cave ceiling was caving in. All of them got out of the cave, climbed down the mountain, and made it safely back to Tommy's basement. "So," asked Hayley, "do you have the crystal?" Tommy presented it to her. Hayley was elated. They pulled out the lifeless Dino Gems and set it next to the Dino Crystal. Then the Dino Gems glowed and then they stopped glowing. "I guess the Dino powers are back!" said Hayley. "Should we call the others?" asked Tommy. "I think that's in order," said Hayley. Tommy called Ethan, Conner, Trent, and Kira. After he called them, they came quickly to Tommy's basement. "What's going on?" asked Ethan. "Looks like you guys are Power Rangers again!" said Tommy. Tommy handed them to their respective rangers with their morphers. Then, there were a few loud thumps which they heard inside Tommy's basement. "Something's going on outside," said Trent. "Yeah!" said Ethan, "let's check it out!" They went outside Tommy's house, and saw all of the Dino Zords that they have ever used outside waiting for them. "It's all of the Dino Zords!" said Kira, "but I don't understand!" "I guess that the Dino Zords are more than machines!" said Hayley, "they're living creatures!" "I agree!" said Trent. Then all of the Dino Zord climbed into the Brachio Zord, and Brachio Zord went away. "Why is it going away?" asked Kira. "I guess that it is resting until we call on it," said Conner. "That makes sense!" said Ethan. "Well," said Tommy, "looks like the Power Rangers are back!" "I guess so!" said Kira.